narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Voice Disguising Technique
okay?? Just in case this is going to be kept, isn't Oro a user as well?--Elveonora (talk) 13:19, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :What scene are you referring to? The one where he switched faces in front of Hiruzen? I guess that's part of his Living Corpse Reincarnation and Vanishing Facial Copy Technique, he just switched back to the body he is using at the moment. Well, at least I guess. Or did you meant another scene?Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 14:07, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Isn't Yamato a user of this technique as well? He did change his voice when he was pretending to be Sasori, or his puppet form at least. --Chrillbill (talk) 14:53, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Why in all seven hells does a character need an actual technique to disguise his voice? This is ridiculous beyond belief. Seelentau 愛議 14:57, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Even though this's seem strange, but did not Yamato changed his voice as well so he can have the same voice as Sasori?Rex-05 (talk) 15:00, December 21, 2013 (UTC) There is no point in this article. People can disguise their voices without an actual technique. Omnibender - Talk - 15:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC) Agreed with Seelentau and Omni. This is like creating a page of how shinobi can jump extended distances...and I made that page! Seriously, this is ridiculous. --OmegaRasengan (talk) 15:44, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :Nah, extended jumps come from chakra released in the user's foot, this is different. I am kinda dissapointed that the page got deleted so quickly, I was hoping for at least a decent discussion with arguments that have a bit more input than a personal opinion like "ridiculous beyond belief" or a bland explanation like "People can disguise their voices without an actual technique", as if it is the most common thing for a person to have three completely different voices.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 17:43, December 21, 2013 (UTC) I consider myself a quite good voice actor and could see myself pursuing that career in the future, but I'm almost positive it takes me no chakra to do, my throat is sore afterwards tho.--Elveonora (talk) 18:05, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :And I don't consider Obito a voice actor, it's clear as day that people can imitate other people's voices to a certain extend but Obito's voice is very different from Madara's and especially Tobi's, so there has to be something that he could use when even a Kage like Onohki falls for it so easily. What Rex-05 said about Yamato is quite interesting as well, I didn't even thought about him before.Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 18:18, December 21, 2013 (UTC) The thing is, you want a decent discussion about something that would normally never need a discussion. No one would come up with an idea like this, at least until you did. We simply never prepared for such a discussion because we never thought someone could have such an idea. Aside from that, everything has been said. Obito's voice changed because his personality changed. It's a simple rhetorical device used by the anime creators and in no way related to any kind of jutsu. If we would decide that this is a jutsu, then who tells us where to stop with such decisions? Basically everything could be a jutsu, for example Shisui's way of removing his eyes without anything like a proper surgery or tools aside from his fingers. By your logic, he must've used a jutsu because he did it the way he did, which is normally impossible. But that's not how a wiki works. We don't search for anything that could be a jutsu and create an article for it. We create it based on real information. And simply changing his voice is not a viable information. If he said I even changed my voice with a Voice no Jutsu, then an article would be okay. But not with the situation and information like this. Seelentau 愛議 05:18, December 22, 2013 (UTC) :Speak for yourself Seel, in fact I had expected someone to bring this up sooner rather than later and was surprised that it happened just recently. And don't give people suggestions, or else your wishes for eye surgery no jutsu may come true. Anyway, without further mocking and joking, it can even have a rational explanation without ridiculing the OP and his topic. In fact, people's voice do change in Naruto while they use transform no jutsu, so figure they just change parts of their body responsible for voice, while keeping the rest intact. See? Have Elveonora on a case and all gets resolved.--Elveonora (talk) 11:52, December 22, 2013 (UTC) ::See? That's more like it. Now it's a discussion after all. People weight in actual arguments that aren't on a "I disagree with your suggestion but won't bother putting it into words for you because you are a newbie and not worth my time"-level. I don't expect to be treated nicely but at least try explaining your point. Anyway, I still think this article could have some warranty but if the majority is against it, I can accept that. Idontcareaboutmyname (talk) 14:47, December 22, 2013 (UTC) Yamato Isn't this the same technique Yamato used at Tenchi Bridge when disguising himself as Sasori? Pesa123456789 (talk) 15:01, December 21, 2013 (UTC) :That's what I asked earlier too. --Chrillbill (talk) 15:21, December 21, 2013 (UTC)